BEYBLADE NEXT LEVEL 2: TEENAGE HEARTBREAK
by Misty Elizabeth
Summary: The sequel to Why Can't We Be Friends? Teenage Heartbreak focuses more on the personal problems the team members face as one by one all of them fall in love and complications ensue...love and hate, trust and betrayal will be used side by side by the team.
1. Hiro's Secret

**Author's Note: **_Here it is: the sequel to Why Can't We Be Friends? Eagerly anticipated story...from the feedback I keep getting. Thanks for all your support and love. I finally decided to publish the 1st chapter because of fan demand. This story will also consist of 10 chapters and maybe continued in another sequel. I'm running out of ideas...lol!_**  
**

**Hiro's Secret**

Hilary's little chat with Kai hadn't exactly healed the matters. But still, she could breathe easily now that Kai confessed why he told her all that. She was touched by his concern but didn't like the way he had tried to help her. Hiro, meanwhile, seemed to have been living in the past rather than present with no thoughts about his future…or even the team's.

Hilary words had jolted him and shaken him more than he would ever admit even to himself. What he had been through during his recent vacation in Australia had become something very distant to him. However, after the little tête-à-tête with his brother's girlfriend, he found himself once again back in his shadowy past…

_One month ago in Queensland, Australia. Noon time. _

_A blue haired boy was walking down the beach, in pursuit of something he had probably lost. "Help me!" someone screamed. Hiro started. Looking ahead, he saw a young girl running towards him. He immediately stepped aside to let her through. Two thugs were following her. Hiro tried to stop them but ended up getting hit by one._

_He was suddenly blinded and lost track of things…_

"Hiro?"

He turned around and found Tyson staring at him, surprise written all over his face. Hiro quickly modified his face into a look of sheer pleasure.

"Hi" he said, uncertainly "Team practice is over, little bro?"

"Yeah" said Tyson, bluntly "And that's the 4th you missed this week!"

"I'm sorry" Hiro said, automatically.

Tyson shrugged. He knew Hiro could be very weird at times…but this was unbelievable. He left his brother on the hill, rather reluctantly.

"If you want lunch, you'd better come soon" Tyson called over his shoulder.

Hiro nodded. He stared after his brother's retreating back…Tyson had no idea what Hiro had been through. Tyson was learning how to love…he hadn't loved and lost.

It's better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all, they say…Hiro smiled bitterly. Losing it hurts…just like the truth…

_One month back again._

_Hiro wearily opened his eyes. In front of him swam that girl's face again. It was Katherine. She was putting a wet cloth over his forehead._

"_Are you feeling better?" asked Katherine._

"_Much" replied Hiro._

"_That was very brave of you…taking on two armed men, without arms" she said in a half-broken whisper "Thank you."_

_Hiro made no reply. He watched the girl closely. She was extremely pretty but her large eyes were really sad…they seem to be regretting something._

"_What's your name?" he asked her._

"_Katherine" replied the girl "What's yours?"_

"_Hiro Granger" said Hiro._

_Katherine helped him up and offered a plateful of food to the invalid. Hiro tucked in without much protest on his part. The window showed him the first signs of the Sun setting. It meant he had spent the better part of the day unconscious._

"_Who were you running away from?" asked Hiro, suddenly._

"_My dad's men"_

_Hiro gagged on his food, and stared at her in utmost astonishment. This girl must be in the wrong; he actually tried to help her!_

"_Don't worry" said Katherine "I wasn't doing anything wrong."_

"_I'll have to take your word for it" muttered Hiro, darkly._

"_What would you do if your dad forced you to marry a person who will never love you?" she asked him, urgently._

"_Doubt that would happen" said Hiro, curtly "My parents are dead."_

"_Sorry" said Katherine, meaning it "But see there's some heir problems which makes me have to elope in the next month. Where will I find love in one month? So daddy proposes Nathan's name…his best friend's nephew."_

_She seemed to have forgotten herself and was talking bitterly more to herself than him. Hiro glanced at her left hand. Sure enough she was wearing an engagement ring. She saw him looking and blushed._

"_It's absurd…we had a hurried engagement because dad was scared Nathan would change his mind. No one bothered to ask how I felt" she added._

"_For such a sweet person, your heart carries too much bitterness" said Hiro._

_Katherine turned scarlet on hearing his compliment._

Hiro once again came back to reality, as he felt something brush past his leg. He turned to see Kai standing there behind him.

"So?" asked Hiro, as though they were holding an unfinished conversation.

"I quit the G-Revolutions" said Kai.

Hiro smiled wryly. "I hope the girl isn't the only reason you're throwing your future to the mud."

"Actually, the girl is enough reason for me to give up on my future."

Kai stalked away from Hiro, nose in the air. Something got the better of Hiro and he suddenly called out: "Never imagined you as a family man Kai. And trust me, you're better off blading!"

"And trust me" returned Kai not bothering to come back "you're better off not imagining it!"

Family man? Hiro grinned a little to himself and started down towards his dojo. His mind wandered back one again to that particular trip to Australia…

_Katherine and he were in the garden. They were talking about the wedding to be held next month. In their would-be cheerful voices they tried to humour one another. But both felt something beneath this entire pretense. Neither of them could live a lie. They were rapidly falling in love with one another but wouldn't admit it._

"_I wonder if I'll be in time to see you married" reflected Hiro "Must be nice…you'll walk down the aisle, white roses and all…"_

"_I would certainly want you to come" smiled back Katherine "I wouldn't want my best friend missing my wedding."_

_Even as she said the word, color drained from her face. It was evident she dreaded the thought of getting married. Then suddenly her expression cleared._

"_Nathan might drop by today. You'll meet him." _

_Katherine's face lit up so suddenly, that Hiro misread its meaning. The pleasure of showing her two friends to one another was read as fondness for Nathan by Hiro. He figured she did love Nathan more than she would ever admit. _

"_It'll be my pleasure" said Hiro._

_Katherine beamed at him._

"Hilary, look there's Coach!" called a blonde boy running towards Hiro. Hiro's day dream was once again broken as he stared around wildly and found himself facing the team. They were looking at him with faces full of worry…the look one would normally wear when one suddenly figures his best friend is insane!

"Coach, where have you been?" asked Kenny.

"Let me rephrase the question, Chief" said Ray, looking revolted "How have you been?"

Hiro made no answer. In fact he was saved answering by Grandpa who had come to call them in for lunch. Hiro dimly registered Kai wasn't with them.

"Has anyone seen Kai?" asked Tyson, as they trudged in for lunch.

"Yes" answered Hilary "I saw him this morning but not since."

"Kai came to see me a little while ago" said Hiro, feeling the team ought to know the truth "He quit the team." He smiled wryly "Again."

"Why?" asked Tyson, taken aback.

"That's between me and him" said Hiro, shortly and went inside.

But something from his voice made Hilary realize she was to be blamed for the incident. Hiro, on his way inside, stopped briefly beside her. She looked at him with imploring eyes…and he looked straight back at her. Without a word, he went on. Hilary shut her eyes briefly, realizing what she had done.

Something about Hilary's face seemed oddly familiar to Hiro. He couldn't put his finger on the spot. Then it hit him. She looked like Katherine…just the way Katherine had done when her heart was torn between two men!

_Under the Australian Sun. Katherine and Hiro were walking together. She was throwing glances at Hiro when convinced he wasn't paying much attention to her. And he was doing likewise._

"_Kate" he said, suddenly "What would you do if you fall in love now?"_

"_Runaway, I expect" said Katherine, not meeting his eyes "Why do you ask?"_

_Hiro hadn't expected his reverse attack and therefore, flustered. He mumbled something about 'just in the passing'. But both felt the truth…_

"_Why are we hiding it, Hiro?" asked Katherine, quietly._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Neither of us can live a lie" _

_Hiro smiled, but more out of spite than anything. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Katherine didn't reply. They were in a secluded portion of the garden now. No one ever came there. She faced Hiro, love written all over her face. _

"_I know you're little secret Hiro" she told him, softly._

"_Great" said Hiro with a vain attempt at sarcasm "So what the hell are you going to do about it?"_

_She suddenly came at him and kissed. He kissed back, not knowing what to do. Then they let go._

"_Lets run away" said Katherine "And get married. I don't want to be Nathan's wife. I'd rather be with someone who loves me."_

_Even then Hiro hadn't understood Katherine's words. Overwhelmed by the good fortune God seemed to have suddenly bestowed upon him, Hiro's mind raced with all sorts of romantic impossibilities…_

"_Katherine, are you sure about what you want to do?" asked Hiro, finally "Are you confident that this is what you want?"_

"_Yes" said Katherine, firmly. But her eyes seemed very sad at thought of leaving all this behind. It had resemblance to Hilary's face when told Kai had quit the team. But love is blind and Hiro refused to believe there could be any other mystery connected to her sorrow. _

"_We leave tonight then" he told her "And in two weeks we shall be man and wife."_

"_I'll look forward to it" said Katherine "But before we set off, we have to appear for dinner. Nathan's coming over, remember?"_

_Her face lit up once more at the mention of her beaux name but Hiro still refused to delve deep into the matter._

Hiro hardly ate any of the yummy stuff put in front of him that day. His mind dwelled miserably on what had happened days before…his mind was lifted from self-pity when Kenny switched on the television to hear what the new format of the championships were to be announced.

Mr. Dickonson came in front of the camera and cleared his throat importantly.

"Good afternoon all beyblade fans" he smiled "I know all of us are eagerly anticipating the new format. So without, further ado let us get on with the matter…"

"I can hardly wait!" breathed Tyson, jumping for joy.

"Well, the initial round consists of all of the team members participating in the initial round in the 5 teams. 2 final winners will be chosen from each time and they will have to battle, irrespective of which side they are on" said Mr. Dickonson.

"It's still the same, then" commented Hilary but the others shushed her.

"1st and 2nd from each team battle, then finally 5 are chosen to represent us in the world championships. Good luck to you all and you all really should hurry and sign up if you want to be a part of it."

The television was switched off right after that. Tyson's face was aglow with happiness…

"It's that time again!" he shouted "We're gonna be Bladebreakers all over again!"

This time Ray, Max, Daichi and even Hilary had faces like thunderclouds.

"I should really try to find Kai again" thought Hilary, after their practice session was over. She hunted for him everywhere but couldn't find him. She began to feel worried about him.

"Don't worry about him" said Max, when she told him about the insecure feeling she was having about Kai, when they met in the Park again "Kai's tough. He's be okay."

"But Max – I think he left us because of me" blurted out Hilary, suddenly unable to control herself.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Max, concerned.

Before Hilary could tell me all about her conversations with Kai, Tyson came running up to them.

"C'mon guys…it's practice time!" he smiled happily.

Hilary looked at Tyson. His face didn't show any of the love and affection Kai wanted to bestow on her. She and Max went with him towards the dojo. Max went ahead, and Tyson deliberately fell behind. He took Hilary's hand and pulled her back.

"Wait a minute" he said in her ear. She stopped dead. He swooped down and kissed on her cheek. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Not bothering to wait for her reply he rushed away, face crimson. It was tough having a girlfriend. But hilary stood rooted to the spot. Feeling she was being watched, she turned. No was around. She followed Tyson into the dojo.

There was a swish of white muffler.

Kai had just witnessed the little romantic scene.


	2. We Were Once Bladebreakers

**Author's Note:** _Alright, this is the 2__nd__ installment in my 2__nd__ story. It is a spin off from the first. I hope you like it…and we're just some more chapters away from finding out what really is 'teenage heartbreak'…till then, enjoy!_

**We Were Once Bladebreakers **

Kai stood rooted to the spot – staring hard at the place Tyson and Hilary shared their little affection. His eyes were burning like a pair of coals and he looked so murderous. He knew he had to get away, runaway, walk away from this…this nightmare. Now. Now.

Maybe if he left the country, he'd never have to come face to face with Hilary again. Would never have to grudge Tyson for taking even the love he had away from him. Yes. He'd leave…. He jumped down from the tree and melted into the night….

_One month ago. The fatal day Katherine and Hiro planned to runaway together. Family was seated at dinner. Nathan, a rather handsome young fellow, was there with them. Anyone would have seen that Katherine was in love with him, but was against marrying him. Behind him stood two thugs – one of them was Nigel. _

"_Hiro – I want you to meet my would-be son-in-law, Nathan" smiled Katherine's dad "He and my Katie were betrothed last week. The wedding's scheduled for day after next."_

_Hiro smiled and greeted Nathan civilly. Nigel watched him from close quarters. _

"_So, Hiro what do you do?" asked Nathan._

"_Well, I'm a blading coach. And I work for the BBA Revolutions" said Hiro_

"_Does that pay much?" asked Nathan pointedly "I work in an export company and don't have enough to till the land!"_

"_Rubbish" scoffed Katherine, in spite of herself and then went deep crimson._

"_Well, I'm not too bothered about the fee" smiled Hiro, but with a hint of coldness in his voice "It's just that I love this work."_

"_Hm" said Nathan "We should battle sometime"_

"_Can you blade?" asked Hiro_

"_Oh, Nathan's a wonderful blader" protested Katherine, earnestly_

_Hiro looked at this girl mystified. She said that she loved him, but it was clear she adored Nathan._

"Hiro, wake up" cried Tyson's voice from faraway. There was an almighty crash, and Hiro crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Tyson – what did you do that for?" asked his brother, angrily.

"It's 10 o'clock….do you realize how much you have overslept?" he asked.

"Yea…who cares?"

"That's just like you, Hiro" said Tyson, in disgust "Kai gone, Coach gone off sleep, Chief too busy, no bonding time with Dragoon and Hil-"

He caught himself right in time. He was about to blurt out the fact he did indeed love Hilary a lot but never realized it. But now he found having a girlfriend to be a really tough thing for him.

Hiro watched his brother, slight smile playing at his lips... Tyson recognizing the look went out of the room, making excuses about having forgotten to have a spot of breakfast.

_Tyson's losing it_, thought Hiro, _I wonder if I influenced him somehow!_

Out of Hiro's sight, Tyson lay on his back in the garden. It was really stupid and cruel, he felt, he could no longer confide in his friends all that he felt. He was so sure that even two weeks back they would have understood his problems and sympathized with him…but now all of them were so wrapped in their own worlds, that they hardly hung around after their training was over! Only if Grandpa made them stay for the food, did they stay. Tyson felt they had drifted away after he and Hilary came together.

Had this been a day from the past, by now Max, Ray, Kenny, Kai would have all been here…

_Kai: why did he have to leave again?_ Tyson thought bitterly, staring into nothingness.

Max had woken up early that day. For some reason he didn't feel like getting ready to go Tyson's house for practice that day. He sat next to the window, and gazed at the beautiful sun shining outside…it was a heavenly day.

Max let out a deep breath. "Lucky Tyson" he murmured.

Max had been feeling really left out of things ever since Hilary and Tyson realized they belonged together. Sure Hilary spoke to him, but not a word about him. All she cared to discuss with Max was the supposed love triangle she was caught up in. All Tyson cared to talk about with Max nowadays was the latest form of Beyblade Championships.

_Well, Ray's still there_, Max thought reasonably, _but lately he's feeling all changed! And me, I should have stayed on with PPB All Stars. Why did I come back? Kenny's too bothered about the Draciel-Jules-James or whatever bit-beast those are…connections! And even Hiro. He says that it's nothing to do with his failed wedding but I think that he never quite got over it!_

Max's mood began to fail as he brooded over the changed nature of his friends. He knew he'd have to smile and laugh and fake it all the time just to blend in. no one would ever believe that good-natured Maxi could ever have a bad time! He felt something desperately missing from his life…but he couldn't exactly put his finger on the spot.

He got up and dressed half-heartedly for practice.

Ray, on the other hand had a new worry. A letter had come all the way from China. It was from his old team, White Tigers.

The letter was in particular from Mariah.

_Dearest Ray_, she wrote

_I am sorry if this letter is bothering you. I know you have a lot on your mind. But I must ask you one last time if what you did is what you really want? It seems strange here without you….after spending most the last year with you…it seems cold and empty here. I wish you would come back. But I know I can never influence your decisions. _

_I hope to see you soon sometime. Maybe in the Beyblade Championships – if we come face to face for battle. Or maybe never. Whatever is the case, I hope you come and we can meet one last time. There is something you must know. I can't put that in writing. Flash a message with your Drigger and then…when the right time comes. You will know._

_Yours truly,_

_Mariah. _

Ray crushed the letter in his right hand. His eyes were glassy and he stared ahead. He had feared for this moment most of his life. He knew he was deceiving only himself…he knew exactly what Mariah wanted to say to him. He too wanted to tell her the same thing, but still…it seemed too soon to him.

"I wish I could talk stuff out with the guys" thought Ray, miserably "But all of them are too wrapped in their own affairs to spare time for me…god, what am I gonna do now?"

The female member of the Blade breakers team too wasn't in any hurry to get to training session early that day. She walked at a leisurely pace…thinking about herself, Kai, Tyson, Jules, the team, herself, Hiro, Eric, the strange connection, and herself again. Hilary could never get over concentrating solely on herself. She was not well at all. She had hoped confessions would have sorted out everything. But as Kai, had left (she figured because of her) she was burdened with this overwhelming feeling of guilt. She knew she could confide this thought to anyone. Not even the team's best friend: Max. She could almost see those blue eyes looking at her widened either in horror or narrowed into slits to show her exactly how much he disapproved of the entire thing.

'I wish everything would go back to being normal again' she thought 'Back when we all were blade breakers!'

But no one can control time. She'd have to go through this entire phase when the guys would slowly drift apart and then come back together (hopefully) sometime soon. She knew she was losing them – the only way to hold onto them was by a thread. And that would snap any day. It already had with Kai. Max, Kenny, Ray and Daichi…well, she didn't think the friendship could survive anything as colossal as a break-up between herself and Tyson. She would probably be ostracized from the team. She was stuck as Tyson's beau forever. What if something happened and they were forced to part ways? Her link-less thoughts and fancies made her rather unhappy. In a way, the blade breakers were losing one another. But that was their own fault. None of them actually knew what to say and how to break the ice.

Max wasn't the only one who was forced to do play acting. Hilary, Tyson and Ray were already in the club. Hiro seemed to be their head.

"Hilary?"

Hilary turned and saw Ray hurrying up behind her. She stopped to let him catch up with her.

"Hey, going to Tyson's house?" asked Ray, trying to start up a conversation with her.

"Yeah" said the girl "its practice day remember?"

Ray nodded.

"I was going there. We'll go together."

"We already are" pointed out Hilary.

They had started walking towards Tyson's dojo as soon as Ray had caught up with her. Ray was lost again. He didn't know what to talk about with Hilary. A few days back both would have chatted all the way to the dojo and not finish even when they reached the place. Now they seemed to run of the topic even before they had started.

"Oh hey, did you guys find out some more about that bit-beast mystery?" asked Ray, his mind landing on this topic as he tried to grasp a topic to talk about.

"Not yet. Eric said there are two more: Janise and Jasper. He's got Jupiter and I got Juliet. If we find the two missing pieces, we're supposed created the awesome force ever. Max's bit-beast is our controller. Something goes wrong with his beast – we're all doomed" said Hilary, glad she could talk about something.

"Didn't Kenny come up with any extra info?" asked Ray, concerned and glad he could take his mind off Mariah's letter.

"No go" said Hilary, gloomily "But we've been trying really hard. I really need a lap top!"

"You go, girl" smiled Ray, his mind wandered back to the letter from home. He found it impossible to concentrate on anything for long.

"Hilary, do you mind me asking you: is it very had to be a blader and a lover at the same time?" he blurted out suddenly.

They were quite near the dojo now. Round the corner, their destination would be reached. Hilary stopped walking abruptly.

"Yes and no" she replied, her eyes were alit with a fire of quite sadness "It's not difficult at all…but yes, stuff gets complicated….it's annoying. But hey, I still have a lot to learn. Even from you!"

Ray knew instinctively that Hilary had guessed about him and Mariah. How do girls do that? He wondered to himself. Somehow her words gave him the impetuous he needed to tell Mariah the truth. Resolving to himself, that he'd flash a message to Mariah the moment he got alone-time he walked into Tyson's house feeling extremely cheerful.

When the finally arrived in Tyson's dojo, Hilary and Ray found the rest of the team already there, waiting for them. Hilary sat down beside Tyson. They didn't exchange any fond and foolish greetings. However, Tyson shifted slightly so that his hand rested on Hilary's. She looked at him straight in the eye. His eyes seemed really bright. It assured Hilary there wouldn't be any break-up melodrama today at least.

Hilary noticed for the first time today that even her Maxi seemed upset by something. All of them felt the coldness and fakeness their talk contained. But none knew how to get the better of the situation.

"So Kenny" said Daichi, the only one clearly unaffected by the new changes "Who have you lined up in battle for today?"

"Well, since we're temporarily one-member short, I'd had to make some changes in the plan. Tyson and Ray go first in their battle. Followed by Max and Hilary, then it's gonna be Daichi and me."

The entire team groaned loudly. Hiro wasn't with them. As the others watched Tyson and Ray prepared to battle, he came out of the dojo.

"Hey guys…come inside and check out the news" he called "It's Mr. Dickenson on air again!"

Hiro had to by-step the mad crowd which rushed inside. He dimly registered his brother calling over his shoulder out to him. Once his duty had been done, Hiro stood transfixed in one place. He had just remembered from the word 'news' the news of Katherine's apparent missing story….

_Right after they had run away._

_Katherine's cell phone would go on and off every single day. She refused to tell Hiro who still kept in touch with her. They found out from the local newspapers that Katherine Hudson has been reported missing by her father, an Australian billionaire. But still the pair of them under various disguises managed to sneak into Japan…Hiro couldn't fathom whether she liked Nigel or Nathan. _

_But she claimed she loves me! He convinced himself…_

_Then the truth hit him like a bullet._

Katherine had never been in love with anyone in all her life. She never loved Hiro, they way she had Nathan. But Nathan seemed cold hearted to her and didn't give a damn about her.

_I'd rather be with someone who loves me_, she had said. So she chose Hiro and even agreed to marry him.

But then came along Nigel – the hunk of a security guy. He was rich alright and he was an Australian. The risk of her being disowned by the family was minimum now. And the guy did have a decent income. Katherine never showed any interest in blading…unless you count the time she claimed Nathan was a brilliant blader.

'Whatever' thought Hiro 'Now I know why she left me. Not because I'm incompetent but because she wanted to stay near home. Fair enough. Next time I snog a girl, I'll ask her if she's got anything against Japanese men!'

He laughed at his own thought and went inside the dojo.

The guys were all staring at the television as though it had just announced the world would come to an end in 24 hours.

"What's up with you all?" asked Hiro, sensing some sort of trouble.

"Hiro, they've changed the format" said Tyson, hearing himself talking after the shock.

"So? We knew it would change" Hiro tried to calm them.

"Well, they've given up the tag-team format" said Hilary, in a mild voice. She couldn't tell if she ought to be happy about this or sad.

"So, what happens this time?"

Ray answered him, "The final chosen teams are made to battle altogether in the blade dish…showdown's gonna be between the final four who can stay there till the end."

"And this means…"said Daichi, slowly.

"This means there will be no such team as Blade breakers, White Tigers, PPB All Stars, etc in the International Championships level" concluded Kenny "It'll be totally individual effort…"

The silence which descended amongst the Blade breakers team was eerie….it made the hair on one's head stand on its end….

**Author's Note: **_Okay, there it is. Next chapter's gonna be more interesting hopefully. I can give you a few spoilers if you want. Just mail me or write it in your reviews. I'm eagerly awaiting for your feedback…until next time, Misty Elizabeth._


	3. Mostly About Kai

**Mostly About Kai**

**Author's Notes:** _Okay. Here's the 3__rd__ chapter of the book. Thanks for your feedback & I'm very happy that you all are enjoying the book. Happy Reading! _

Kai left Tokyo, for he could no longer bear to be anywhere near Hilary. He wanted be as far as possible from that face which caused him more pain than ever known to any mortal man in this world. He traveled for days, wondering what he ought to do with himself. Apart from his blade, he had nothing on him…

It was a situation like, "Not a shirt on my back/ not a penny to my name" But Kai bore it well. His friends, had they seen him, would have marveled at the fact how strong, free-spirited and independent he was. He kept mostly within his shell and never interacted much.

Kai finally took a break from his journey in a little town called 'Greendale' a little far away from Tokyo. But, a heavenly spot…with lovely trees, beautiful houses, sweet little shops…busy working men and women, children taken in by bey blades – a dear little park. Its beauty lied in its simplicity. Yet Kai failed to see it in that light. It was just another resting place for him.

His life had become a monotonous schedule now: wake up, practice, breakfast, and practice, laze about, eat, practice, meditate, practice, sleep and wait for morning to break. He seemed to be living just for the sake of life. In this wonderful village, was a shop called 'Manila's Bakery'. Undoubtedly, it was named after the founder. She had been dead for many years, now her great-grand daughter ran the shop for her.

And she took a liking to his two-toned haired stranger, for Elizabeth was fond of any one who was unusual. She was quite and pretty bashful at first. But she soon forgot her shyness. It happened on a blessed morning, when Kai was practicing quite near the river that ran through the village. Elizabeth happened to come there for washing her bakery utensils. She watched his blade thrashing around, send bits of grass flying everywhere, grazing the near by walls and trees (anything solid) and then at last came back to its owner's hands. Kai caught it, with his eyes closed.

When he opened them again, he found a pair of scarlet eyes resting on him, filled with admiration. Elizabeth smiled warmly. Her gesture was not returned. Kai's coldness rather startled her. Regaining composure she said:

"Hello, I know you're new 'round here. What's your name?"

"Kai" said the boy briefly "Kai Hiwatari"

"Oh," smiled the girl "I'm Elizabeth. I run the Manila's Bakery."

Kai gave a brief nod to show he knew what she was talking about. But Elizabeth did not stop at asking names.

"You must be a blader. And I know a wonderful one after that spectacular show. Did you try for the world championships? I heard it's extremely difficult out there with Tyson Granger in the stadium. Do you know him?"

Elizabeth had no idea that she had touched a nerve. She didn't know either that she had, for Kai never shouted out to make his point clear.

"I shall talk to you on one condition, Elizabeth. You never mention Tyson Granger or his team to me ever again." Kai told her, in a gruff voice.

Elizabeth hid her bewilderment, and nodded.

"You must be hungry" she said after a moment, in a pleasant voice "Please come and try some of the fresh loaves."

"Afraid I can't" Kai replied "See, I haven't enough money to pay you."

"That's alright, you needn't pay" smiled Elizabeth, warmly "You shall be my guest"

Kai didn't turn this offer. He followed her to her precious bakery without a word.

Elizabeth was the perfect little host. Bustling about, making tea, cutting loaves, getting the cutlery. In no time, she had her table set and wonderful yet humble spread before Kai. For once Kai was not interested in the food but the person who had made it. Being the lone-wolf half the time he was in the team he didn't know how to break the ice.

Still he tried.

"Manila was from your mother's side or your father's?" he asked.

"My mother" said Elizabeth, and then added "Why don't you try some of this delicious bread, Kai?"

"Did you make it? It looks so good" Kai actually paid someone a compliment in his life.

Elizabeth blushed with pleasure. She was one those shy, diffident, plain-looking creatures. But blessed with the gift of understanding, compassion, a pair of beautiful eyes which sought only the unhappy to bring some light in their lives…in this way she was one of the most lovely creatures God could ever sent down. She was a pure girl – girls who don't sin.

The door to the kitchen opened whilst Kai was in the midst of his meal, and a tall fellow walked him. Seeing Kai at the table he let out a low whistle.

"Still playing the little fairy godmother, Princess?" he asked.

Elizabeth went over to him and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

"How was the morning sale, Uncle?"

Her uncle smiled good-naturedly and told her it was fine. Then turning to Kai said, "Do I know you, my son?"

"No, Sir" said Kai, rising to his feet "My name is Kai Hiwatari. I'm from Tokyo."

"He's a blader" said Elizabeth, to her uncle.

"Are you really? Well, we must see you battle sometime."

"Yes"

"Why don't we finish of the delicious breakfast our Elizabeth's cooked for us?"

Then as if this was normal – as if having a stranger to dine with him was the usual thing for him, Uncle sat down for his morning meal.

Kai was welcome to stay with them as long as he wished, Uncle told him. Kai with no ambition now, no work on hand – decided that it would be better for him. But not a word he spoke about the turbulent past he had, how love and friendship made a wreck of him today, how he had to sacrifice that one last little happiness to let the one he loved be happy…

Bitterness flooded his entire being. _It was Tyson_, he thought, _at the end of it all…I lost everything to him. Both in the stadium and off, Tyson emerged the winner._

Hatred rose strong in him, his heart was filled with a murderous thirst for revenge. It was driving him insane, crazy…he was lost totally…he didn't know what to do. He couldn't think straight and he wanted to avenge himself. He didn't know how much of this inhumanly pain he could stand. Kai was so busy thinking about his shadowy past; he didn't hear a maiden's voice softly singing as it approached him.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far _

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, _

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow,_

_Why then - oh, why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,_

_Why, oh, why can't I?_"

Elizabeth stopped singing when she caught sight of Kai, lying near the river bank, a single bit of blade in his mouth. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

Elizabeth mustered up the courage to approach him.

"Hello" she smiled "Nice day to laze about."

Kai didn't reply. But the hard look in his eyes softened. Elizabeth came near him and sat down, staring ahead of her.

"Do you like staying here, then?"

"Yes"

"Would you be staying another week or so?"

"Maybe"

Elizabeth was not discouraged from pestering her guests further, though.

"So, are you going to take part in the Championships?"

"Don't know."

Elizabeth was crestfallen now. Here she trying her best to be good to this boy, and he hardly cared. Till did she know that his mind was still with another girl who claimed she wasn't good enough for him. Elizabeth sensing defeat rose slowly to her feet. Kai moved his head slightly.

"Tell me about yourself, Elizabeth"

She sat back down again, as though glad of having someone to talk to. She began her little tale:

"My mom died when I was born, so I don't remember her at all. I never knew who my father was…no one did. So I came to be known as God's child: Princess. That's what Manila called me. She died when I was four. I was raised by Grammy, she left some years ago. Now all I have is Uncle. My mother's younger brother…so it's me and him basically now. I was trained to run the bakery and have been doing so as long as I can remember."

Kai found himself listening in spite of himself – very interested in her story too. For he asked her: "So you never received any schooling in your life?"

"Of course I did" said Elizabeth "My Uncle and I go over my lessons ever so many times. Truly, he's the most amazing uncle in the world. But sometimes I wish my mom had been here or even my father."

She sounded so sad. There was nothing murderous or dangerous about her sorrow though. It was just the gentle tragedy that had been extremely hard on the girl but instead of crushing her, moulded her into a better human being. Instead of weakening her, gave her the strength to laugh at today and look forward to tomorrow. Her sorrow had something very sweet about it all.

She had hardships…just like Kai. Yet she didn't let fear, sorrow or anger affect her. She learnt her lessons and was always busy. She didn't draw away from people, or shrink from others as he did. She wasn't an escapist. Quiet as she was, she was equally determined. Nothing could ever get her down. If she fell, she made sure she got up again.

Kai spoke again "At least you have an Uncle. I? I have no one!"

"Oh, don't say that" said Elizabeth, taking his hand in both hers and holding it tightly "Don't – don't-don't. you have me and Uncle too. We shall be your family. We shall love you and care for you and comfort you."

"I'd just be in the way" said Kai, in a gruff voice, though he was very touched by all this.

"No, you won't" said Elizabeth, with violent enthusiasm "We are lonely and would love company too"

Kai didn't answer…he watched Elizabeth with new eyes. Something he had felt as soon as he saw Elizabeth, struck him suddenly.

_She was a pure creature. A girl who could not sin, she couldn't do wrong._

That was what Hilary predicted Kai's apt soul mate would have to be like. Elizabeth was the kind of girl Hilary felt would keep Kai happy all his days. Maybe Elizabeth…

_No!_ Kai thought violently, _I'm not so fickle minded. I shall not forget her. Never…she's the only girl I could ever love. And it shall be so, all my days._

Then ignoring those horrid voices in his mind which kept telling him he was doing wrong, he answered Elizabeth.

"Yes, we shall be together, Elizabeth. We all need one another."

Elizabeth could only nod with pleasure, as words failed her. They got up from their lazy positions.

Holding hands, both of them went off towards their home: Manila's Bakery.

**Disclaimer**: _Uses the song 'Somewhere over the rainbow' from the Wizard of Oz_

**Author's Notes**: _This was the 4__th__ chapter in the original plot…I felt so bad for Kai I wrote his story first. Chances are him not ever coming back to the team. Elizabeth is not made up. The Manga comics have her. But the story about her life is. All I know about her is she had scarlet eyes. I want to make them fall for one another but that shall happen gradually as Kai insists on being an absolute nuisance to me! _

_Next chapter is about the team again. You'll probably see them in even more fragments than ever before._


	4. Old Enemies, New Friends

**Author's Notes: **_4th installment. Enjoy!_

**Old Enemies, New Friends**

A blonde boy with clear blue eyes and an absorbed expression was gazing out into the world… 'half-past sixteen' and feeling life was letting him down in one too many ways. He could forgive his friends for all the bitterness that seemed to have seeped into them somehow…but he could not forgive himself or God or fate or whoever was to be blamed for making him feel he's lost and all lone….

Max Tate felt that he and his friends were slowly falling apart, but he couldn't think of anything that would make it alright again. His sweet friendship with Hilary had grown strained and he and Tyson no longer saw eye to eye…Not that they did previously. But Tyson had always had a swollen head…but, Max reflected pensively, nothing in this world could be held on to long enough.

It was a wonder why Maxi: kind-hearted, good-natured, people-loving Maxi had to face such problems on a brilliant day in April. He was by the river. The place he'd first met Tyson and Kenny. They had thought him weird then, but later came to understand one another. Max was wondering yet again whether he made a mistake refusing to be in PPB All Stars…

All at once he rebuked himself for thinking such silly things. His loyalty lay with the Bladebreakers. He would even be a part of G-Revolutions if he had to! He'd fight God damn BEGA again and win! He'd –

Max's violent thoughts were interrupted by a rather obnoxious beyblade which dared to graze right past his ears! He looked around, frowning. But his frown disappeared who'd hit him from behind. A girl was standing there…a girl with blue hair and green eyes stood there laughing at him. She was dressed in what looked to Max like an orange dress, known to those people who have strong connections with their past, a rich heritance. Realization spread through him rapidly, and though he was a trifle shocked, he jumped up and ran to her exclaiming:

"Oh, Mariam! I'm so glad to see you!"

Mariam of the Saint Shields only smiled in reply and held out her hand to him. She liked the Blade breakers but she liked Max best of them all. She never troubled herself to hide that fact. Max, having had his prayer of 'someone to come along' answered had hugged her. Now that the initial flush of meeting her was over, he looked rather ashamed of his impulsive greeting. But Mariam didn't mind it in the least…in fact she was rather pleased by this.

"So, you must be rather happy to see me" she simply laughed.

"Oh, I am" said Max, honestly "You can't believe how lonesome it has been for so many weeks now"

"Why?" asked Mariam, curiously.

"Because-," said Max and hesitated to go on. He did like Mariam but it would be betraying his blade breaker friends if he told anyone how much strained their relation had grown….but Mariam was a different…she would give him her and never tell "Well, promise me you'll never speak of it to anyone save me?"

"I promise you, Max" said Mariam, in a voice most unlike hers. It was filled with tender music.

"Alright, then!"

In half an hour's time Mariam was full of sympathy for 'poor Maxi' and told him he was welcome to call on her whenever he felt so down. The Saint Shields would be in town for some time now and that Max was never to let himself be down in the doldrums! She made_ him_ promise that he would come straight to her if ever such a situation occurred. And not sit alone and brood over it.

They parted on fairly good terms that day.

"I know Ozuma will look for me even though I told him I was going out" said Mariam, sighing heavily "I wish they'd understand I can take care of myself."

"Well, they do have a right to be worried about you" said Max, sagely "After all, they're your friends. Where have you guys put up?"

"Same place as last time" replied Mariam, with a half-smile.

"Come on, I'll walk you home…"

Had this been Ozuma, Mariam would have probably refused. But it was Max and she liked his company. She did not object.

"Where were you, Max?" Tyson rebuked him as soon as he walked into his dojo. Every one of the Blade breakers were seated their, with Kenny in the middle working away furiously at his laptop.

"I just met Mariam" Max told them "The Saint Shields have come to town…"

"She delayed your coming here?" Tyson said "Max how could you let a _girl_ -" he fell silent after a warning glance from Ray. Ray jerked his head at Hilary and shook his head. Tyson still couldn't get used to the fact that he was Hilary's boyfriend and he should mind that well! But it didn't seem as if Hilary was paying him the slightest attention just then.

"What on Earth were you talking about that you got so late?" asked Kenny, unable to conceal his disappointment.

Max couldn't help blushing but stammered out what came first to his mind, "Oh just stuff….there so much to say when you meet an old friend…I can barely recall what we were talking about now!"

"Old enemies, don't you mean?" asked Ray, darkly.

Dunga of the Saint Shields had once defeated Ray and confesticated his bit-beat, Drigger. Ray had got it back but still, never got over the indignity that blader had done him that day. But Max didn't say anything. He rather missed Mariam now that he was amongst his new friends.

She didn't question him like them. She was a sympathetic little listener…and listener was what each of the team needed right then. Max found his friends suffocating…

"Aren't we going to practice today?" Max asked, trying to change the subject.

"In a bit" was the vague reply from Kenny.

"Where's Coach?" he continued.

"Hiro went out a bit" said Tyson with a sudden grin "Says he need some time out… fresh air will do him good. Well, I think he went bride-hunting!"

"WHAT?" screamed his startled friends.

Mariam didn't like returning to the besmirched old place Ozuma had chosen from them. Her brother Joseph and Dunga were already were there.

"Where were you, sis?" asked Joseph.

"I went to see a friend of mine."

"What friend?"

It was Ozuma who spoke this time. He gazed at Mariam.

"I hope it wasn't that reckless American boy who helped you bond with Sharkrash!"

"It was him, and he's not reckless. He's helped me more than you know!" she shot back.

"Yea…," said Ozuma "Right…I just hope you don't fall in love with him!"

"Huh?"

Mariam was rather taken aback. She looked at Ozuma in amazement: _what the hell was he on about?_

"Don't be ridiculous" was all she managed to say.

The thought was alien to her mind, to her secret heart and eyes it wasn't. Her eyes lit up and shone as if it desired nothing better but sit rapturously at Max's feet and go on watch him, talking, thinking, smiling at her…her…Mariam…

Ozuma saw the fire in her eyes and knew at once she would try to win Max over. He thought he needed to nip this passion right in the bud before it got out of hand.

"Mariam, be friends with Max by all means" he said "But don't fall for him"

"Why?" came the startled question.

"Because we're Saint Shields" came the prompt answer "And because you'll be betraying your past heritage if you ever get together with him"

"What utter nonsense!" shrieked Mariam, and rushed away….

Away from the Saint Shields, she walked to the river and gazed at it. She had been here with Max before and something about this place soothed her. She tried to think straight. But her thoughts were vague and linkless…

"Oh, Max" she sighed "Life is so complicated for us."

No romantic notion had crossed Max's mind about Mariam yet. He regarded her as a really good friend and a patient listener to his troubles. He liked her immensely. However the thought of being in love with anyone let alone her was foreign to Max. to Max nothing was more special than friendship. Since Mariam hadn't exerted herself to show Max she cared about him more than as a friend, he never came to know till long afterward.

This writer doesn't know with whom most of the blame lay, for both was yet to understand the desires of their hearts and minds. Both regarded the other as a highly special friend and nothing more yet…

"Max," called Kenny "C'mon, we're going to practice for a bit now…."

"Yeah Max," said Tyson "Stop day dreaming…Hilary's jolly good at it as it is!"

Hilary gave no sign of having heard Tyson's jibe. Max abandoned his day-dreams about that precious half-hour in the morning…when he was so happy…when he was with Mariam….

**Author's Notes**: _Hey...this is a short chapter I know…but I really wanted you guys to read what happens next! And anyway, "Better something than nothing!" Cheers, until next time…Misty Elizabeth!_


	5. Lack Of Listeners

Lack Of Listeners

**Author's Note:**_hey guys! I am back finally. Sorry for making you wait so long but my school leaving exams came in the way. Here's the 5__th__ installment. Hope you like it!_

**Lack of Listeners **

_Where is Mariah?_ Ray asked the spirits of the night, _she said she'd be here at mid-night…and its 5 minutes past mid night!_

"Ray!"

Ray turned around sharply. There was the pink haired girl, standing right behind him. She smiled at him.

"How have you been?"

"I-I-" stuttered Ray. Where had the little girl gone? Why had she been replaced by this young lady whom he knew he loved very dearly? "Fine, how have you been?"

"Ray..."there was tender music in her voice "Ray, you know why have come to meet tonight, don't you?"

Ray nodded. He had known from the day he set eyes on Mariah that this would come one day. And it had.

"You do feel the same way about me, don't you?"

Mariah blushed crimson at this question.

"I-"she began.

But she got no further. Ray came close to her and held her to himself. He didn't want this moment to end. They were embracing so tightly, oblivious to the rest of the world. Even Mariah didn't want this moment to be lost. She tried her best to hold on to it forever more.

"I love you, Mariah."

"And I love you, Ray."

She looked up at him...he bent down and kissed her.



Hilary was feeling jittery. Today was her first real match. All the participants had to unleash their blade, and final one to stay in the game was to go up to the next level.

"Don't be nervous" said Tyson "You got the game in the bag!"

"Oh, would you shut up" snarled Hilary "It's easy for you to say...being the world champion for three times!"

"I wonder who'll win this time" said Max, watching Hilary trying to calm herself "Because there won't be teams as such so far I can see. They changed the format at the last minute."

"When's your match, Maxi?" asked Tyson "Isn't it parallel to Hilary's?"

"WHAT? No!" cried Hilary "You won't be there to watch?"

She'd expected everyone to come cheer her on. The whole team in fact! But if Max had a match...they'd prefer to watch his.

"Don't worry about it, Hilary" said Max "Here's what we'll do...I'll finish off my match, and then come to cheer you on!"

Hilary nodded but she couldn't smile. She felt more nervous than ever.



"You're going down!" screamed Max's opponent.

"In your dreams!" yelled back Max "Best offence is a good defence! Go, Draciel!"

Within minutes, Max knocked out all of the beyblades in the dish. He was exhilarated.

"Yes, I did!" Max cried out, joyously.

"O dear!" a girl's high-pitched voice sounded.

Max suddenly recalled his promise to Hilary. He rushed off to the next blade dish to see if Hilary had managed to stay in the game.



Hilary's heart was racing. She had managed to make most of the beyblades from the dish. It was down to three now. Problem was both of them were attacking her from the two sides. It was draining all her energy.

"Jules!" cried Hilary "No...stay in the game!"

In the stands, the Bladebreakers watched her apprehensively.

"Kenny, what does Dizzie say?" asked Tyson.

"Working on it" replied Kenny, typing away furiously on his laptop.

Max came up to them and looked at the match.

"Poor Hilary" said Max "Doesn't she have any strategy?"

"Max! How did your match go?" Ray asked of the blonde boy.

"Great... way better than this, any day!" Max replied, watching Hilary being attacked constantly.

Down below, Hilary was battling tooth and nail with her opponents.

"Give it up; girl" snarled of them "Blading is a man's job!"

"WHAT?" yelled back feministic Hilary "You'll pay for that one!"

It took a great deal of effort, but Hilary planned out a clever move. Her opponents were coming from either side to attack her.

"Ready Jules?" she asked "Go!"

The two boys' blades banged into one another and flew out the dish.

Hilary's blade landed right inside the dish, still spinning with dignity!

"Ah-ha!" she said "I won!"

Then she collapsed.



"I don't get why the team is doing so badly" Kenny told his laptop when they were alone and he was working out the stats of the bladers.

"They're doing great!" said Dizzie "If you count the matters of the heart!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well face it, Chief" said Dizzie, reasonably "Ever since Hilary and Tyson came together nothing has been the same."

"Are you saying that we ought to-"

"Kick girls off the team. Certainly not."

"Then?"

"All your team has is talkers. Right now this team is suffering from lack of listeners, big time!"

Kenny sighed.



Dizzie was right. No one was ready to listen to the other's problems. Hilary and Tyson were too wrapped up in their own affairs. Max began spending a hell lot of time with Mariam and Ray had started a love affair with Mariah.

Kenny wanted to tell them all what Dizzie called "a piece of his mind" but since he knew how delicate the entire matter was, he refrained from doing so.

"I wonder" he thought "I wonder how long these guys will go on pretending that everything's fine?"

The silent walls of separation were slowly building up. But no one could do anything about it...as there was a lack of listeners!

**Author's Note:**_Sorry for the chapter being short. I have just lost the flow of writing...now that I have more time, I'll get both interest and opportunity and try to make the story go on...please review even though this chapter's pretty lame!_


	6. Teenage Heartbreak

**Author's Note: **_Hey….I am back again and this time for real. I figured out the story and also the next part of it!!!! Enjoy!_

**Teenage Heartbreak **

It was team practice again, the next day. Hilary and Max had successfully entered the next round. It was Ray, Tyson and Daichi's turn next. Kenny had backed out being involved in the team as an active member at the last minute. "Besides" he reasoned, "I need to work on the data and also about the mysterious beyblade connection between Hilary-Eric and Max's bit beast connection."

Three matches later, we find the Blade breakers lounging about next to the river: very contented with themselves, and happy for they would be going to the next round no doubt.

"This feels really nice." Tyson smiled around at them all "We are all set to enter the Asian finals."

"Humph!" said Ray, his mind wandered to China. No one in the White Tigers knew about him and Mariah. What would happen if he would face Mariah in the bey stadium? Would emotion get into his game?

"Well, I don't think you should relax, Tyson" said Kenny "You have a championship title to defend!"

"Ah-ah" said Tyson, being himself "Relax, Chief…I am sure I will do just fine!"

"Tyson!" echoed Hilary, Max and Kenny together.

"Well, who's gonna challenge me, huh? Except…Kai…" the last word faded from Tyson's mouth slowly.

Hilary's insides squirmed with guilt. What would happen to Kai and Tyson when they face one another in the bey dish? Her eyes saddened in spite of herself.

"I guess we should start practicing again?" suggested Max, not liking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, I think we should."

With half-hearts, they started training once again.

The village of Greendale – for now it was Kai's home. But, he knew he couldn't stay on there forever. He liked Elizabeth and her Uncle very much. Nevertheless, no one would ever come even close to her…the Princess of his dreams…the girl who stole her heart…Hilary Tatibana. Kai had entered the beyblade championship from the Greendale district and had gotten himself a direct entry into the Asian finals. What if I have to face Hilary in the Asian finals? What will happen then?

Even he felt worried about their face-off, if any would ever come their way.

Elizabeth found him one afternoon, packing up all his belongings.

"Are you leaving already?" she asked him, sweet music played about.

"Yes" replied Kai, shortly.

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know if I will"

"Oh…"

Silence followed this. She timidly came forward towards him. Kai looked at her, questions burnt in her eyes. Darkness burnt in his.

Then she impulsively kissed him…it was nothing compared to the one he had planted on Hilary's lips. He could feel the warmth and the love this girl was bestowing on him. But he didn't respond. In a split second, he put his arms on her shoulder and pushed her away briskly from him. She fell on the bed.

Kai walked away from her.

The echo of her heart-rending sobs played in his mind long after.

Hilary woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. She had a horrid nightmare where she saw Kai lying in a pool of blood. She would just have to tell someone about Kai and herself. The solution came to her rather soon.

"Maxi!" she whispered.

Max and the others were staying at Tyson's dojo. She quietly dressed and went into the night. She went into the room the guys were sleeping in. she could make out Max's blond hair.

She bent down and whispered in Max's ear, "Maxi, wake up. I need your help."

Max wearily opened his eyes. He would have let out a shout of surprise, if Hilary hadn't pressed her hand down hard over his mouth. She signaled for him to be quiet.

They went outside and sat on the steps of the dojo.

"What's wrong, Hilary?" asked Max, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I had a bad dream about Kai" said the distressed girl "He was lying in a pool of blood."

"It's just a dream, Hilary" said Max, torn between annoyance and compassion.

"That's not the end of it, Max" said Hilary, sighing deeply "I think he left the team because of me."

"Just because Kai's little romantic fling didn't work with you, doesn't mean you go about blaming yourself for every little deed of his. He has gone off from the teams time and time again."

"What could I have done?" Hilary questioned "I love Tyson; I never loved Kai that way."

"You did what you should have done. Stayed faithful to the one you love." Max assured her.

Yet nothing could comfort Hilary now. Even Max offered no solution to the stabbing pains she felt in her heart.

They stayed outside all night, and slowly watched the darkness come to light. The golden ball rose once again, to begin a new day…

"Hilary?" Tyson was surprised to see his girlfriend sitting on the steps of his dojo with his friend, Max.

"Good morning to you too" greeted the girl.

From her face, it was evident that she was under a lot of stress. Blind, as Tyson was, he could sense that something was wrong with his girlfriend. And today, he intended to find out what it was!

Team practice started soon after. To everyone's surprise, Max did rather poorly…even worse than Hilary usually performed. Kenny could sense there was an emotional upheaval even in his game.

"What's the matter Max?" asked Ray "You aren't in form."

"Maxi, pay attention" Tyson encouraged.

"C'mon Max" screeched Daichi "You know you can do better than that!"

"Oh, Maxi" Hilary's fear-filled voice was the worst Max had to endure.

"Max – concentrate!" Kenny warned him.

But Max couldn't concentrate. He hated the false pretense the team was putting up.

"Oh, it's just because of the bad weather" Max tried to joke.

The universal protests annoyed him no end, and before Maxi knew it – he blurted out the truth.

"You guys – I am sick of you guys. Pretending everything is fine, when really, nothing is! Tyson and Hilary find it hard to deal with their relationship and their battles but what do they do? They pretend everything is fine."

Tyson took a step away from him, horrified. Ray's eyes widened with shock.

"And you Ray, busy with worrying about what would happen to you and Mariah. And Kenny and Daichi being just plain immature and ignorant!!! What else can annoy me? And you!" he turned towards Hilary.

She looked back at him with imploring eyes.

"You don't even know the mess you're up to your neck in" he concluded.

Hilary turned her head away from him. Max stood there breathing heavily.

A strained silence fell between the Blade breakers.

Max was right…but as he brought the truth out into the open…the team encountered what people usually call a teenage heartbreak. When friends no longer behave like friends, when each minute a friend you love turns into someone you hate. When you no longer know whom to trust and whom to betray….

That's what had happened to this team. That's what happens most of the time to majority of us!

**Author's Note:** _I wrote this in just 2 days and I deserve some credit for that. Hope I get the reviews I always look forward to receiving. Next installment will come sooner than you think. Cheerie – Misty Elizabeth. _


	7. ByeBye Bit Beast

**Bye-bye Bit Beast **

Asian Semi-Finals dawned bright and clear. The Blade Breakers would have to face off against The White Tigers, Saint Shields and a little known team called G-Battalion. Hiro and Kenny worked day and night on the data of the other teams. The final line up had been decided - White Tigers against Saint Shields, and G-Battalion against the Blade Breakers. The two winners would come up against each other and qualify for the International Finals.

"What's this G-Battalion anyway?" asked Hiro. But Kenny had no idea.

After the day when Max had rather rudely given his teams mates a piece of their mind, things went back to what they used to be. Well, not exactly. But they were trying to work things out. For instance, no one pretending everything was fine anymore.

Hilary took a leaf out of Tyson's book and began channeling all her inner frustration into the game she played. She once nearly managed to knock Tyson out of the bey dish during their practice session. But emotion got into her game, and she lost to him on purpose for that. Tyson noticed this and flushed red.

Knowing this was a delicate issue, the others refrained from mentioning anything about this.

"Hilary, why did you lose to me on purpose?" asked Tyson, when he found her alone after practice.

Max and Ray were trying out new blade moves. Kenny was still trying to find information of the G-Battalion. Daichi as usual was giving vent to his frustration by chopping up wood for Tyson's grandfather.

"What are you talking about Tyson?" Hilary lied.

"Look Hilary, I want to win my battles too. But not like this. Make me feel I really deserved the win. Not like you handed it in for free just cause you love me." Tyson began to walk back towards the guys. He stopped briefly and added, "A battle stadium has just two things – victory and honor. There's no place for emotions there."

"Huh?"

"Not even if you're standing against your own flesh and blood."

With that he left the poor girl, feeling rather confused with herself and her life.



Kai had formed the new team G-Battalion. The G stood for Greendale. He had befriended a young boy called Clove to help him in his quest to get to the International Championships. Clove was one hell of a powerhouse. He had talent that had gone unnoticed for quite a few years. Searching about, he found two more young talents. A brother and sister duo, who were ready to do anything to get to the final levels. But Kai was only using him to get to his goal. His former team mate from Blitzkrieg, Tala had also offered to lend him a hand. But Kai couldn't trust his friends anymore. Just as Tyson had felt last year, that Kai had betrayed him – it was his turn to fume with inexplicable anger.

He trained hard and so did Clove. His Dranzer was growing stronger powerful by the day…and so was Clove's Jasper.



'My insides are squirming' Hilary thought, nervously 'why the heck did Hiro line me up first for tonight's battle anyway?'

"Are you alright, Hilary?" asked Max, worried about her. She had been unusually quiet for the past half hour.

Hilary opened her mouth but no sound came out. To her horror, she realized that she'd lost her voice! She clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widened with horror.

"Oh, relax Hil" Tyson tried to comfort her "You got the game in the bag!"

"WHY YOU TYSON GRANGER!" she screamed in spite of herself "JUST CAUSE YOU WIN EVERY SINGLE MATCH DOESN'T MEAN-"

"Calm down, Hilary" said Ray forcing the two of them apart.

"Well, at least we know that Hilary's got her voice back" Daichi joked as everyone except Hilary laughed.

"Just out of curiosity though, why is Hilary going first against the G-Battalion?" asked Max "I mean shouldn't someone with more experience play against a totally unknown team?"

"That's true in one sense, Max" Kenny answered him "But coach and I both feel that Hilary ought to be sent. The other team might have data about all of you updated and no knowledge of Hilary's strength and weaknesses. It also gives us an extra edge, because we might find out about their battle strategies."

The others nodded mutely.

"Aww-shucks!" said Tyson "I really wanted to see how tough this G-Battalion is for myself!"

"Tyson would you for once keep your big mouth shut?" Hilary shot at him through gritted teeth.

They were ready to fly at each other had it not been for Hiro's entry into the room.

"You're on in 5 minutes, Hilary" he announced.

The entire team trooped outside and went to the stadium.

'Lets see who this G-Battalion guy is' she thought to herself.



Meanwhile, Kai was explaining things to his new found team mates. "I shall go first, because Tyson Granger is sure to be the main character in every single picture. Clove you can follow me and end it with Marc and Jade."

Kai had no faith in any girl's blading abilities. He only fought against them, never with them. But this girl – the feisty Jade had impressed him so much, he made her a part of his team. He had met them right after he had rudely walked away from Elizabeth. He needed revenge. And he knew exactly where to get it from.

'Look out, Tyson' he thought to himself 'Here I come.'



The crowds' voices echoed like a din in Hilary's head. Her team mates were cheering her on. With shaking legs, she entered the platform. She felt rather nervous.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the non-blader Hilary has suddenly become a part of the Blade Breakers" announced AJ Topper "Lets see how soon she goes down."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hilary snarled at him, who backed away from her "I will show you who goes down!"

From the other side, the G-Battalion entered the stadium. Kai Hiwatari came forwards and took his position. Hilary went pale with shock.

"No, no…not you" whispered Hilary "I can't blade you"

"Where's Tyson?" asked Kai, shortly "Too scared to face me?"

"He didn't even know you were planning your own little revenge" Hilary shot back at him.

She disliked Kai talking about Tyson this way. This wasn't Tyson's fault. It was hers. And she would have to put things right.

"Hilary of the Blade Breakers is up against Kai who has formed a new team, the G-Battalion" announced Brad Best.

"No, Hilary can't battle Kai" screamed Tyson "She will never stand a chance against him."

"I know. Coach, what do we do?" asked Kenny.

Hiro folded his arms in front of his chest, "This had to happen. She will fight him Tyson. Win or lose, time shall tell. But this is inevitable. They have to come up against each other."

"B-but why?" whispered Tyson in a broken voice.

The rest of his team mates, save Max, were in shock as well.

'Be careful, Hilary' Max murmured.



"Players ready? 3-2-1 Let it rip!" shouted AJ Topper.

Hilary and Kai both unleashed their blades to the dish. Kai kept dodging all her attacks.

"Go after him, Jules" Hilary urged her blade "Go for it"

"Dranzer, do your thing" said Kai, lazily.

He moved out of Hilary's way. Hilary's blade crashed into the side of the dish.

"What is your problem, Kai?" asked Hilary, annoyed "Could you keep your emotions out of the game please?"

"There's no point in blading you" Kai answered back "Not anymore"

"Yes, there is. Remember the day I found Jules, Kai?" she asked "You helped me get her out of the lost river!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I have done something wrong" Kai answered back "Go Dranzer."

"You never were much of a talker Kai and you know what? That has always been your problem!" Hilary spat at him.

She was channeling all her energy into her beloved bit-beast. She and Kai were locked in a head-to-head battle. Their blades kept going apart and crashing into each other. But neither could force the other to be thrown completely out of the dish.

'Were you always this blind Hilary?' thought Kai 'I loved you always. But you were wrapped up in your affection for Tyson…I wanna save you today. Don't you get it? if you put all your energy into the blade you're gonna lose the precious bit-beast and maybe even yourself…come on…don't force me to hurt you so much…'

"Kai…don't do this. Fight like you would've done had it been one of the guys!" Hilary provoked him.

Then Kai unleashed his full power. Dranzer rose from his blade, Jules rose from hers. They collided with one another. Her water nymph tied his raven up with her hair. With some amount of strength, dranzer broke free, shattering Jules to bits. Dranzer returned to Kai's bit-beast, but Jules escaped from Hilary's. Her blade cracked up and shattered to bits.

She turned her face towards Kai, 'what did you, Kai?'

He'd made her lose her beloved bit-beast. it was gone now from her, back to it's resting place in the river.

Her teammates were shocked beyond measure. Max's draciel burnt so much, it nearly hurt his hand. Ray and Kenny were at a loss for words. Hiro remained quiet.

"Coach, what the hell happened?" asked Tyson.

"Hilary put too much energy into her bit-beast. Jules is lost again." Hiro answered.

"You're kidding right?" asked Daichi

"What about Hilary?" asked Max "Will she be fine?"

Hiro didn't answer his question.

"Kai" said Hilary "I hate you for doing that. You took my Jules away from me. I hate you."

She said the words with such passion that Kai actually got hurt by her words. Hilary's eyes slowly closed. With a great deal of effort, she managed to take a step forward. But that was all she managed. The very next minute she crumpled onto the floor.

Kai made a dash towards her, but –

"Stay where you are, Kai" ordered Tyson's voice "Don't – don't you come near her."

Tyson slowly got into the stadium. He bent down and examined Hilary's pulse. She'd passed out. Tyson gently picked her up and went down towards the team.

Kai burned up inside watching Tyson carry Hilary away from him.

'It always come back to you and me, Tyson' he thought, bitterly 'But this time things will be different. Cause this time, I am the one who's gonna win this tournament.'



**Author's Note:** _Hahaha!!! Told you I would come back sooner than you think! So, are you liking my story or is it not living up to your expectations? Please do review…I need more feedback!!!! Thanks for reading so far…any suggestions?_


	8. Max Takes One For The Team

**Max Takes One For The Team **

Tyson and the others put Hilary stretched out on the bench. Hiro felt for her pulse. She'd just passed out. He knew Tyson wouldn't be able to blade in a situation like this.

"Tyson, you and Daichi take Hilary to a hospital at once" he ordered "Max and Ray shall take care of the G-Battalion."

Tyson didn't object. Seeing, that he wouldn't get to battle Kai, he didn't care about the match anymore. He had complete faith in both Max and Ray's abilities.

"Good luck, Maxi" he called.

"Hey, you just make sure Hilary's alright" replied Max, in his good-natured way.

They left the stadium.

_Hang on, Hilary_ – Tyson thought – _you'll be fine. _

AJ Topper was announcing the outcome of the previous match. G-Battalion one, Blade Breakers none….that was the score.

"Max versus Clove….they both have bit-beasts who are experts in the water element. Bladers take your position"

Max and Clove readied themselves.

"3-2-1…."

"Let-it-rip" shouted Max and Clove in unison.

Their blades landed in the dish, and went into a headlong collision. Clove was a very powerful blader, and there was no doubt about it. Max had an edge over him, having had more experience.

It was a fierce battle.

_Cause if you could live like me,  
Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness, all around,  
No way up and all ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town._

[Do you want this?]  
[Break it down now.]  
[Can you feel this?]  
[This is how we groove now.]  
[Can you live this?]  
[This is what we fly now.]  
[This is how we got it going-]  




Tyson switched on the television in the ward the hospital authorities had put Hilary in.

"C'mon, Max" he breathed "Everything depends on you."

"Ah, Hiro should have let me battle it out there…why Max?" asked Daichi, angrily.

"Cause he is good" replied Tyson "Now be quiet or else we will get thrown out of the hospital."

"Well I-"

"Shut it, Daichi"



Max was not going to lose focus. He urged his Draciel to finish off Jasper. Clove was good, but Max was better.

"Go for it, Max" shouted Ray "You take one for the team!"

Max nodded.

He put all his energy into the match. Clove's bit-beast and Max's collided. Then a rather strange thing happened. Jasper quietly withdrew into the bey blade. Clove's blade stopped spinning. Max's Draciel was doing a full-on spin-a-thon!

"And the winner is Max of the Blade Breakers!" shouted AJ Topper.

"Wow! That was an amazing victory, AJ!" Brad Best chimed in.

Max rushed back to his team, they were all cheering him on.

"Congratulations Max" Ray smiled at him. he looked over at the opponents and his face hardened, "Now, it's MY turn!"



'Way to go, Maxi' thought Tyson.

A slight noise from the bed distracted him. Hilary was waking up slowly. She wearily opened her eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, in a broken voice "Why am I here? What happened at the match?"

"Max took one for the team" replied Tyson, kindly "Are you feeling ok?"

"What about my match, Tyson?" she asked in a low voice "I lost, didn't I?"

"Hey, it was your first time" Tyson tried to cheer her up "You were up again Kai. You just started and he's a damn good blader with tricks up his sleeve that we could never guess."

Hilary sighed, "He's not a trickster, Tyson. He didn't expect me to come first. He thought he'd be battling you. Not me."

"Hilary, why are you defending him?" Tyson thundered "He made you lose your bit-beast and you're supporting him?"

Hilary's eyes slowly welled up with tears.

"Oh no" Tyson groaned "Hil, please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Will you two love birds give it a rest?" Daichi asked, disgusted "Ray's about to come next!"

All three heads turned in the direction of the television.



Ray's fight was more challenging than Max's any day. Marc was a powerful blader. He knew what he was doing.

"Don't you ever give up?" asked Marc through gritted teeth.

"Do you?" snarled Ray "Go, Drigger…tiger claw attack!"

Marc dodged his attack. Then the blades came back and collided with one another. Both the blades went flying out of the dish at the same time. The match ended in a draw.

'No way' thought Ray 'I didn't win my match.'

"The final match will decide the victory of this team! That shall take place within two days. Now prepare yourselves for a headlong war between the Saint Shields and the White Tigers!" AJ Topper announced.



'So it always comes down to me and you, Kai' thought Tyson, bitterly 'Lets see you win this tournament and enter the World Championships!'

'I lost my bit-beast?' Hilary thought, staring blankly at the television screen 'Well, I will just have to go in search of Jules then, don't I?"



The rest of team seated comfortably enjoyed the battle between the Saint Shields and the White Tigers. Ozuma and Lee's battle ended in a draw. Mariam and Mariah were against each other.

"Go for it, Mariah" shouted Ray, in spite of himself "Knock her off the stadium!"

"Keep focused, Mariam" screamed Max.

"Huh?"

The two team mates looked at one another and colored.

Kenny smirked, knowing fully well where the problem was.

In the end, the White Tigers won the match.

'I am so happy they won. But this will mean that I might have to face Mariah in battle again. What ever shall I do?' Ray thought.

'Poor Mariam' thought Max 'I don't think she will take kindly to being defeated.'



Next morning, the Blade Breakers were unceremoniously woken up by Tyson's loud shout of surprise.

"Oh no! You stupid girl!"

The others wearily opened their eyes.

"Wassup?"

"Wassamaser?"

"Hilary's gone!"

That woke all of them up at once.

"What?"

"She left this-"

Tyson held out a piece of paper. It was scribbled over in Hilary's hand-writing:

_I am going off in search of my bit-beast, Juliet. I don't ever want to see a blade ever again in my life if I can't find her. Take care and good luck to the team. I am sorry I lost my match. With all my heart I hope you win yours……_



**Author's Note: **_Sorry for this lame chapter. I have been so busy with my other bey blade fiction and also with my Invisible fiction, I kind of got a writer's block for Teenage Heartbreak. Somehow, it's losing its fan following…but reviews are always welcome here!!!! _


	9. Team Traitor

**Author's Note: **_an attempted comeback by the author of Why Can't We Be Friends? Chapter Nine this…wows! Just 1 more chapter to end part II. Part III in progress. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Team Traitor **

'Hilary is being plain stupid' Tyson stormed to himself 'How can she just go off like that? Am I that bad a boyfriend to her? Why couldn't she confide in me?'

The young teen was busily trying out new moves with his bey blade. But his mind was absolutely worked up. He wanted to come to a conclusion. His mind wandered around, and landed on Kai.

'Kai' he thought angrily 'you low down, good-for-nothing scum! This is entirely your fault. I shall have my revenge still!'

His Dragoon zipped about angrily. Tyson's bit beast was channeling his anger and frustration. It went and hit the side of wall.

'That's it. I just have to go after my girlfriend, don't I?' Tyson blade kept spinning, as though replying in the affirmative.

Little did he know that his team mates would start calling him a traitor for going after Hilary. Of course, they called Hilary a traitor too for leaving them behind, and going in search of her Jules.



"I can't believe you were cheering Mariam on, Max!" grumbled Ray, when he the blonde boy met on their way to Tyson's dojo.

"Well, I can't believe you supported Mariah!" Max shot back at him.

"She's my friend!"

"She's mine!"

The two friends glared at one another.

"You're being a team traitor, Max" Ray finally managed to say through gritted teeth.

"And so are you!" Max's voice had a coldness attached to it.

"I'm warning you Max, those guys could seriously harm you!"

"That's rich…seeing both the teams were after your bit-beast and did manage to capture it!"

"What did you say?!"

They wrestled one another on to the floor. They were blinded by love and so much, they forgot about friendship!

"Break it up, guys!"

"What's going on?"

"Huh?" Max and Ray chorused.

Looking up, they saw Mariah and Mariam staring down at them. They were a sight. Ray was clutching Max's t-shirt tightly, and Max's hand held his belt with full force. At the sound of the girls' voices, both boys relaxed their grips.

Mariah scratched her head uncertainly.

Mariam reached out to pull Max off the ground.

"Why were you two fighting?" asked Mariah, somewhat astonished.

"We-were-we-"stammered Ray. His voice faltered at Mariah's narrowed eyes. He was quite petrified of her when she got annoyed.

"Rolling around in the grass" supplied Max, lamely. He was standing next to Mariam now. He looked at Ray (who was still on the ground); he quietly communicated with him to play along.

"Yeah, you know what we are like" grinned Ray, sheepishly "Always goofing around! Learnt it from Tyson!"

He picked himself up.

Mariam spoke, "Very funny, Einstein. There's no grass here – just the pavement in front of Tyson's house."

Sweat drop appeared on Max and Ray's heads.

"Well, even the pavements good!" Max replied brightly.

It was the girls' turn to sweat drop.



'Kai, why did you go off?' Hilary thought, as she trudged the hill. The climb was extremely painful for her. 'I do love you. But not in the same way.'

She reached quite near the top.

'Think I am going to rest now' she made herself comfortable 'I wonder where my bit-beast has gone.'

"I am sorry" a voice said.

Hilary looked up. Kai was standing there, right next to her, arms folded and looking at the river. Hilary's surprise passed, and was replaced with happiness.

"It wasn't your fault" she said, softly "I put too much energy into my blade."

"I am not sorry for knocking you out of the stadium." Kai cut across her.

"Th-then?" stammered Hilary.

"For what is about to happen tomorrow…I am sorry."

With that, he walked off. Hilary knew it would be pointless to go after him. He would never tell her what he was sorry for. She'd just have to find out for herself.

'He lied to me' she thought suddenly to herself 'he bloody lied to me. He is in love with me. Or else why would he come all the way here to apologize? Why didn't I freaking realize it before?'

She considered for a moment.

'But why did he have to jump ship? He's a team traitor! That's what!'



Kai visited Greendale shortly after his little rendezvous with Hilary. The young girl who kept Manila's Bakery was there behind the counter. She looked more beautiful than ever. But he noticed something new.

A metal ring on her ring finger.

She didn't wait for him. She had got betrothed to the first boy who had come and proposed her after Kai left.

He exchanged no words with her. Just quietly took the loaf of bread and paid up for it. Things weren't so pretty in his world any more.

He was angered beyond measure. He needed to blame someone.

'Tyson' he thought bitterly 'I lose everything I love because of him. But now, it's his turn to lose! Watch out, Tyson, watch out!'



"Dizzie, what's happening now?" asked Kenny to his laptop, as he worked furiously on the stats of the Blade Breakers.

"Well, if you ask me Chief, I think there are way too many traitors on this team!" she replied.

This author couldn't agree more!



**Author's Note: **_I know it's short and all, but I would like your opinion. And the reasons are clearly stated in my profile page. Until next time, Misty Elizabeth!!!!! Bye!_


	10. The Ultimate FaceOff Part I

**Author's Note: **_thanks to Sinning Angel and Dark Angel for their reviews. My only two reviewers!!!! The 2__nd__ last chapter dedicated wholly for you two. I think I have gotten over my writer's bloc. Enjoy and let me know if this needs a bit of rework!_

**The Ultimate Face Off – Part One **

"Where could Hilary have gone off to?" Tyson asked himself, as he went around the neighborhood in circles. "That's it – the river!"

It suddenly dawned on him that Hilary would look for her bit-beast in the place where she first found it. Sure enough, he found her there. Sitting like a statue, a top the hill, watching the sunset.

"HILARY!" he called.

The girl started and looked down to see her boyfriend standing there. Tyson tiredly climbed up the hill.

"Found her yet?" asked Tyson, sitting down next to her.

"No" replied Hilary, sadly "I guess it was my own fault for not being able to control my bit-beast…" she sighed "Why are you here, Tyson? You're supposed to be in training."

"Relax, the game's in the bag" Tyson replied casually " Besides, I will be up against a girl."

"I am not so sure" Hilary murmured "Because I have a bad feeling about tomorrow!"

"Everything will be fine, Hil" laughed the over-confident boy "C'mon – let try to get your bit-beast back."

"Yeah, but how?" mused Hilary.

"You'll see"

15 minutes later, they were battling each other. Tyson's theory being if Hilary concentrated enough, she could summon her bit-beast to herself again. It had worked once for Ray. He felt confident it would have to work for Hilary as well!



"Kai jumped ship again, huh?" asked Ray.

"I guess we all noticed that yesterday!" Max replied, coldly.

Both friends hadn't forgotten the indignity of their morning fight. Cheering on for your friends who happen to be rivals doesn't exactly make you a team traitor, right? But Max and Ray refused to apologize for their childish behavior.

"Yeah" Kenny sighed "Tyson is just getting angrier and angrier."

"So is Kai, I believe" Ray replied "Last time I saw him close; he looked as though he's been living in a nightmare!"

"Uh, guys?" Mariah tentatively poked herself into the conversation "We have to tell you something."

"Yes?" chorused the three guys.

"We are withdrawing from the championships" Mariam told them.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Surprised shouts greeted the girls' decision. Mariam and Mariah had to cover their ears briefly.

"Yeah" Mariah explained "I want to get back home and finish school. I am 17, you know!"

"So?" Ray asked, startled "So, what Mariah? I thought you wanted to be a blader?"

"Not anymore, Ray" Mariah sighed "It's a good hobby. Not a safe profession!"

"Mariam," Max stated exasperatedly "Don't tell me you're on the same boat of this career thingy?"

Mariam sadly shook her head, "We're leaving town. Back home to where we belong."

"But…"

Max couldn't finish his words. He felt a lump forming in his throat. He abruptly left the place. He needed to get away from them as soon as possible.

No one stopped him. mariam's eyes glistened with tears.

Ray turned to Mariah, "What does Lee have to say about all this?"

"He won't enter this time" she answered "We have withdrawn from the competition."

"Why ever not?" Ray pressed on.

"He wants to train harder. Face it, Ray, we don't stand a chance against the Blade Breakers or the G-Battalion."

"But they had changed the formatting!" spluttered Ray, he didn't want her to go away like this.

Emotion tore at his heart.

"That – at the international level" Mariah laughed with an aching heart. She got up "Well, I better get going Ray."

The two girls left Tyson's dojo. Kenny and Ray remained sitting there like idiots. Daichi rushed into the room from nowhere!

"Hey, where's Tyson?" he shouted "I am hungry!"

"We don't know" Ray realized suddenly "Come to think of it – has anybody seen Tyson today?"



"Jules!" Hilary whispered in a broken voice "I need you!"

They had been at it for hours. Tyson and Hilary had a never ending battle. Hilary had grown tired. But Tyson refused to give up.

"C'mon Hil" he encouraged "A long road ahead!"

"Tyson" groaned Hilary.

She barely feel her body, it was aching over with pain. An image of her water nymph flashed across her mind.

"Jules!" cried Hilary.

A portal opened in the middle of the river and the bit-beast came back to its respectful blade again. Like Destiny had planned for it all along. Hilary collapsed on the ground. Tyson rushed forward to help her up.



"Ouch!"

Max took his bey blade out of his pocket. It had burned so suddenly and with such force, it had nearly given him a bruise on this thigh. His bit-beast was glowing now.

'Hilary must have reclaimed her bit-beast' he realized 'I wonder where she is though…she could take me out of this mess…I do so like Mariam. I think it's wrong for her to go away; just when I need her the most!'

Max failed to realize that all his friend wanted was a sign that he too liked her the way she did. If she understood that, she was willing to fit into the new life that Tokyo would offer her.



Kai Hiwatari was standing alone on a roof top, staring at the Moon. Why did he love Hilary? For she harbored a soft-corner for him? No. because she cared about him? She cared about everyone!

He could sense Hilary wasn't actually the perky teenager she always pretended to be. But Hilary would die before she admitted these facts to ANYONE! He didn't get how someone like her could be in love with someone like Tyson Granger – a real brat_. (A/N: I can't agree more. I used to love Tyson; but my own fic is making me reconsider the position.)_

He couldn't agree with Hilary's theory of him having to love a pure girl who couldn't sin. He wasn't the good guy that she thought him to be.

He had ditched Tyson twice. He always wanted to defeat Tyson. But for some reason, Tyson always loved him. Why?

Except for the last time they had come face to face.

Tyson had loathed Kai.

'I guess it's my own fault' he thought 'but I shall get my revenge. Tyson has no right to do whatever he wants to do. And after I defeat Tyson, I shall disappear into the world forever.'



**Author's Note: **_I did say that this was going to be the last chapter. In one way, it is…the first half of the last chapter. Will write the 2__nd__ half tomorrow. Please read and review, you guys!_


	11. The Ultimate FaceOff Part II

**Author's Note: **_If you get an e-mail today stating that "Beyblade the Next Level: Teenage Heartbreak" has been updated, you would be wondering what's wrong? Where did this dead girl come back from again? Well, I am here for some time and I figured I should finish off at least the stories that I CAN manage to finish. It would a wonderful feeling to finally have the little magical word 'Complete' next to my story. LOL __ On with the fic! _

**The Ultimate Face Off Part II**

Kai and Tyson would be coming up against each other in this battle, that would determine who would become the World champion. Tyson hated how half the people he'd been friends with had dropped out of the competition making it fairly easy for him to reach the grand finals. The only others he knew he would be battling with was Daichi, Max, Ray and Kai. It seemed stupid to him that the Bladebreakers would be the ones battling it out with each other.

"Why can't they just declare us to be the winners?" Tyson complained. "I mean we could just be the World Champion Team."

"That's not what everyone wants, Ty." Kenny reminded him, typing furiously on his laptop. "And I am afraid I can't help any of you – as that would be cheating."

"So it means we're on our own?" asked Max, trying to figure out what would happen the next day, when he faced his friends and former team mates in the blade dish.

"Guess so…"murmured Ray, "though I can't wait for this to get over. I want to go home…to Mariah."

"Ah, the lovesick crack-head!" teased Tyson. "Can't stay away from your beloved, can you?"

"Can you?" Hilary shot at him, as she entered the dojo, shivering.

Her disheveled appearance made the bladebreakers exclaim in shock and shouts of 'are you all right?' followed. Everyone fussed over her – getting her blankets, hot soup, anything and everything to make her regain herself again. She looked weak with exhaustion.

"I told you not to tire yourself trying to find that bit beast of yours!" scolded Tyson. "This is what happens when you don't listen to me."

"Don't worry," Hilary murmured as she drifted off to sleep, "I will never listen to you."

The next day dawned bright and clear. Tyson was the first to wake up, and felt nervous about facing his own friends in the blade dish. He was really annoyed with the new format they had been forced into. He would've felt more comfortable defeating an unknown person. he left the dojo, to take a walk outside and calm his nerves.

"This is horrible!" he screamed as the minutes melted into hours. "I can't stand how fast time flies."

There was a swishing movement in front of him, and a minute later he found himself staring into the piercing eyes of Kai Hiwatari.

"You!" Tyson spat, "You traitor!"

"Watch your mouth, twerp!" Kai said in his lazy voice. "I just came here to remind you that you shouldn't mellow down just because it will be your friends in the dish. You and I have an unfinished business to settle."

"Aw, you still want to win that Championship don't you, Kai?" Tyson taunted him, taking a step back from him. "Well if you're that desperate, why don't we settle the score right here? I am ready."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "I'll do this for the last time, twerp. So remember what I tell you now. don't back down, and don't give up – just because it will be your friends you're battling against…"

With that he began to walk away, his nose stuck up in the air.

"Hey, I am not done talking to you," Tyson yelled after him. "Come back here…and don't turn your back on me! I am not finished yet. KAI!"

But the boy had once again melted into thin air.

"Get up you lazy bones!" shouted Tyson bursting into the dojo, his encounter with tie had filled him with newfound exuberance. "We're minutes away from discovering the next world champion. Get Up!"

His voice made the others fall off their beds, and tell him off in their sleepy voices. His especial dread was the shrill girly voice which rose above everyone else saying, "Tyson!"

But they soon obliged to his wish and began to get ready for the final showdown. Hiro cornered his little brother.

"So what's got you all excited Tyson?" he asked him.

"I had a little meeting with someone named Kai." Tyson stated.

He didn't notice Hilary had overheard him, neither did he hear the gasp that escaped her lips. Her eyes had grown wide with horror. Kai would go to any lengths to defeat Tyson, because he had to prove the 'twerp' wouldn't have everything he wanted. He wanted to beat Tyson in order to teach him a lesson.

Kai was already waiting for them to show up. he was bored with the wait. Brad Best and AJ Topper had already begun to excite the audience by recollecting all the adventures the finalists had had together.

"I am wondering if their friendship will survive the end of it all…" commented AJ Topper. He noticed the Bladbreakers entering and announced, "And look they've even come in together. This is so cute. We should've been friends like this, Brad."

"I couldn't agree more, AJ!" laughed Brad Best from wherever he was hidden.

"I must now ask the finalists to take their positions by the blade dish…it's a simple rule. It's called Seven Minutes in Jeopardy. You just have seven minutes to see who gets knocked out of the dish first, and who stays on." AJ Topper informed them.

"Seven Minutes?" echoed Tyson. "What if no one gets out of the dish?"

"Oh someone will, trust me!" he laughed. "You're mission is not only to get your opponents blades thrown away, but also to dodge the other obstacles provided by the blade dish."

"Wicked!" said Ray, as they blade dish demonstrated some of the evil things it would try to do in order to get the blades out. For instance, spurt out sudden floods, have little metal spikes interrupt the course of their blades or simply begin to breathe fire. It would be the worst seven minutes of their lives. Nevertheless it would be the most memorable one.

"Are you ready?" Brad Best asked.

Daichi, Max, Ray and Tyson took their positions. Kai too took his, his eyes transfixed on Tyson.

"Ready when you are twerp!" Kai's eyes seemed to be saying to him.

Tyson narrowed his eyes, "3….2….1….Let it riiiiiiiiiip!"

Five bey blades clattered onto the blade dish, and immediately began to knock against one another. Making it nearly impossible to make much head way…Tyson noticed Kai's blade was a loner at one corner. He urged his Dragoon to go after it.

"Always the lone wolf weren't you?" he shouted. As Dragoon went collided with Dranger.

Kai didn't reply, but his Dranger began to do complicated movements confusing Tyson for a moment.

"Stop doing that," Tyson yelled. "Come back here, and fight like a man!"

A gasp ran through the crowd, as Daichi unable to dodge one of the spikes in time had his blade thrown off from the dish.

"Tough luck, Daichi," called good natured Max. "Maybe next year you'll win again."

"Yeah," sighed the little red headed boy, sinking onto the floor.

Kenny and Hiro rushed forwards at once, and took him aside. Ray grinned at Max and said, "Guess it's us now."

Max laughed, "Hard to believe we were once Bladebreakers."

"If you're done chatting," Kai interrupted them. "Could you two mind getting back into the battle."

"Kai," called Tyson from the other side. "This isn't about them. This is about you and me. if you want to settle this…you have to get the battle down to you and me!"

Kai gave him a brief nod of consent. Then they teamed up to attack Draciel and Drigger. Ray and Max were caught off guard, and within seconds their blades were sent flying from the blade dish.

"Sorry, guys!" Tyson shouted, "But looks like I have an unsettled business! So Kai, are ready for what you wanted?"

"What are you talking about, twerp?" asked Kai, shocked. "You're going down."

He urged his Dranzer to go forwards and knock Tyson's blade from the dish. Tyson grinned at him.

"Actually, I'm going up."

He made a jump into the air, and Dranzer narrowly missed being thrown out of the dish. It took Kai most of his strength to keep himself from losing to Tyson.

"I am sick of this, Kai," Tyson yelled at him. "Sick of you trying to beat me all the time, just so that you can prove you're the best. Yes, you are the best. You don't need a championship belt to prove that. And you certainly don't need to wreck the friendship between us to do that either…you may be a good blader. But you're an awful friend!"

He made Dragoon do a few more complicated moves, then finally said, "Here's the first lesson in friendship: acceptance."

Dragoon zoomed forward; dodging the fire breathed from the dish, and was inches away from the other blade. Kai yelled to Dranzer to counter the attack, and Tyson at that moment, told his blade to jump. Dranzer easily knocked Dragoon from the dish. Tyson's blade fell on the floor, and the audience went silent in shock.

"Congratulations," Tyson said through his heavy pants. "You're the new world champion now. I am second to best, I accept that now."

Then he collapsed.

Kai was gone again from their lives, Tyson learnt later that evening. It seemed to him Kai had only shown up only to defeat him and nothing more. Hilary knew she'd be seeing Kai again. Something inside of her told her to wait for him by the docks that night. Around eleven, he did show up.

"So, are you done trying to beat Tyson?" she asked him lightly, as the breeze ruffled her hair.

Kai sat down next to her and said, "He lost to me on purpose, bloody twerp. I never knew he could do that. I don't know who taught him that."

Hilary went red, remembering that fatal day when she'd lost to Tyson on purpose. She smiled at Kai now, however and said, "You will be disappearing into the world again, won't you?"

He nodded his head, and briefly closed his eyes. "I owe you something. An apology."

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "I am sorry I ever told you I love you. Maybe I did, but that was another life time. Now, I see twerp's better off with you. And I have found a life I actually want to belong to. I don't know how long I can stick to it…how long before I breakaway…"

Hilary leant forward, and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Just so you know," she grinned. "When you want to breakaway, there's always a place you can come back to."

He smiled back at her, "True. But I should go now."

With a final swish of that white muffler he was gone. Tyson came to find her a few minutes later, and was surprised to see her looking somber, if not completely take by sadness. He sat down next to her. Ironically on the same spot Kai had occupied minutes ago.

"What's up, Hil? Are you okay?" he asked her kindly.

She steadied her voice, before squarely meeting his eyes. "Yeah, I've a feeling that I – we're going to be just fine."

The against the beautiful backdrop of the moon shinning its silvery light on the ocean's dark blue hues, Tyson leant forward and kissed her. He was aware too, that they would be just fine.

THE END –

**Author's Note: **_I can't believe I finished this story finally. I don't except to get reviews, because I am sure most of the people who used to read this fiction daily have given up ever seeing it updated. But if you do review, I can't thank you enough for being so nice even though I absolutely DON'T deserve it. Thanks, you guys. Hugs and lots of love! 3_


End file.
